Thrill-o-rama!
Thrill-o-rama! is the fourth in the Phineas and Ferb chapter book series based on the show. This book is the novelization of "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" and "Are You My Mummy?" It will be released July 7, 2009. Publisher's Summaries Title Description The days and nights get spooky when Phineas and Ferb create a haunted house. Their friend Isabella has an extreme case of hiccups, and the boys plan to scare them out of her. What better way than a creepy house that's full of shocking surprises and thrilling twists and turns? Plus, Phineas and Ferb search for a mummy in an old theater showing monster movies. Back Cover Summary When Phineas and Ferb's friend Isabella develops a terrible case of the hiccups, the boys create a super scary haunted house to try to scare them out of her. Will the house filled with wicked werewolves, creepy crawlies, and villainous vampires do the trick, or will Isabella just be scared silly? Then, the thrills continue when Phineas and Ferb try to find their very own mummy! Doofenshmirtz quote: "Perry the Platypus, prepare to face my latest invention—the Disintevaporater!" Teaser preview from Speed Demons Don't miss the fun in the next Phineas & Ferb book... Thrill-o-rama! Adapted by Kitty Richards Based on the series created by Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Candace sat in her pink bedroom, a banana to her ear, as she pretended to call her not-so-secret crush, Jeremy Johnson. "Hello," she began, "is this the Johnson residence? I'd like to speak to Jeremy Johnson." She smiled. "This is Candace Flynn. Why am I calling, you ask?" She referred to her open notebook, which listed several reasons for calling. She chose one. "Because I have a question about our algebra assignment. Thank you, I'll hold." She frantically flipped through her notebook. Okay, okay. Let's see... opening jokes, opening jokes... "Hey-ah, Jeremy. This is Candace Flynn. So, what do you get when you cross a yak and a Martian?" Just then, her bedroom door opened with a squeak. "Honey," said a voice, "could I interrupt for just a sec?" "Why, Jeremy Johnson," Candace said in a teasing voice, "did you just call me honey?" Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise. She realized that her mom was standing in her doorway! "No, Candace," answered her mother, "I just wanted to tell you I'm off to my book club. I left a phone number on the fridge in case of an emergency. And, Candace, honey?" "Yes, Mom?" asked Candace. "I hope you're not planning on talking to that banana all afternoon," her mom said with a smile as she headed out the door. Excerpts of copyrighted sources are included for review purposes only, without any intention of infringement. Book Details Published by Disney Press. $4.99 U.S., "Priced higher in Canada". Background Information * Publisher's series description: "Phineas and Ferb know that with only one hundred and four days of summer vacation, you've got to make every one count! Whether they're building a rocket or discovering an ancient mummy, they're dedicated to making each mind-numbing rotation of the earth into something really special. While their sister Candace tries fruitlessly to reveal their crazy endeavors to their mom and Perry the Platypus is saving the world from the dangerous Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb are filling their days with one adventure after another." External Links * Disney Books Category:Books Category:Real World Articles